


The Rival

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [357]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She will follow him into death itself if he so desires it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 September 2016  
> Word Count: 340  
> Prompt: "The Rival" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: She will follow him into death itself if he so desires it.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place immediately after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was… Okay, I'm gonna be honest. This concept is not finished, not by a long shot. This is merely my first pass at getting out the thoughts in my head as to what would have happened in those first minutes after the end of the series. As with other themes in this series of mine, I will come back to this one until I get it right.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"If the moon smiled, she would resemble you.  
You leave the same impression  
Of something beautiful, but annihilating.  
Both of you are great light borrowers."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "The Rival"

 

He is beautiful, a living Adonis for the ages. Most would take offense at the blood drying on his face and chest, but it only adds to the overall perfection of the man standing before her.

In the ensuing chaos that erupts in the aftermath of his acceptance of his birthright, she can focus only on him. The security teams will keep the inconsequential masses back, and will use deadly force if necessary to maintain order. Captain Dislo trained them well to do their jobs. They are technically as minor a consequence to her in the moment as the followers that crowd and vastly outnumber them.

She makes note of Shay's expression of abject fear and guilt. His entire paradigm has been shifted off-center, and she's not entirely sure he'll recover to find any sense of equilibrium in the wake of what's happened here. A part of her should feel triumphant over his ruined psyche, but she just can't find it in herself just yet.

Turning her gaze back to Damien, she watches him pull Simone closer as she sways on her feet. The girl will be confused, possibly in pain. She can't guarantee what kind of healing was involved in Damien's acceptance. She offers a silent promise to the Power she follows that Simone will be well taken care of, as befits one so touched by both Damien and Power.

And then Damien turns to look at her. She can see the dangerous glint of Power in his eyes, and it slithers down her spine to pool low in her belly. She doesn't break the contact, knowing instinctively that he's testing her. She already failed him once -- does he count the incident with the dagger as another failure? -- and she has no plans to _ever_ fail him again.

She will follow him into death itself if he so desires it.


End file.
